Gajeel's Maid
by Jen2626
Summary: Levy has been living on the streets every since she could remember. When Gajeel offers her a job as his personal maid, how could she resist a sweet deal like that? A warm bed, and food in her stomach is all it takes for her to be interested in the job. But what happens when Gajeel wants more from her other then her being his maid?
1. Street Rat

I walked the streets of Magnolia, looking around at all the things that I could never buy. Jewelry, food, clothing, soap. I looked and saw a stand full of books, and I wanted so badly to grab a few to stick in my bag. I resisted the urge to steal them, I promised myself that I wouldn't take anything I didn't need to survive. I mostly just stole food and sometimes clothing but only when I was absolutely desperate. I could go without food for a few days before I started to get weak. I hated stealing but I had no choice, it was the only way for me to survive. I've tried to get a job but no one in the city would hire me, I've been like this since I was a little girl; it's all I know.

I could smell freshly baked bread from across the street that a baker was selling. The smell made my stomach rumble, I knew what I was going to be having for dinner tonight. I made sure that he didn't see me as I inched over towards his cart full of goodies. One look at me and he would shoo me away from his cart. I looked like the typical beggar, and the vendors in this city hated them. I was short enough to crouch down next to his cart without him seeing me. I waited till he was busy with a customer before I quickly snatched a big loaf of bread off his cart and took off running.

"HEY SOMEONE STOP HER!" He yelled loudly. People watched me run with the bread but no one stopped me. I heard a few guards yelling and soon running after me but they didn't catch me, not until I hit what I thought was a brick wall. I fell backwards, my ass hitting the hard ground. Ow! Jeez! I couldn't figure out how that brick wall came out of nowhere, but once I looked up at it, I realized it wasn't a wall; it was a man. He looked down at me like I was the gum on the bottom of his shoe. The man I bumped into me looked kinda scary. He had long wild back hair and red eyes that glared down at me. I looked at all the piercings he had in his face, I have never seen someone with so many piercings in their face before.

"What the hell did you walk into me for? Are you blind or something?"

"No…" I mumbled as I got up on my feet again. Once I was on my feet I felt my arms being yanked behind my back hard. I cried out in pain from the force of it. I knew the guards had caught up to me, and I was most likely going to jail for this. Well at least I would have somewhere warm to sleep, and three square meals a day.

The guy who I had bumped into, looked at the guards shocked. "What the hell is going on? What are you taking her in for?"

"This girl is a street beggar, although she doesn't do much begging. She is notorious for stealing from local merchants."

I heard the man sigh then he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a few bills. He handed the money to one of the guards, "This should be more than enough to cover her thefts, let her go."

The guards did as he said, and then they took his money and left without another word. I looked at him shocked that he would do that. He must really be a kind person to do something like that. I was about to thank him but then he spoke, "So you're a little thief, huh?" He asked with a slight smirk.

I felt my face grow hot in embarrassment at his accusation, I couldn't even argue with that. "I guess." I said looking away from him.

He looked at the bread that was now on the dirty ground by my feet, it still looked pretty good to me. At this point anything looked good, if I could I would probably eat my own arm. He chuckled lightly, "That's what you stole? Seriously? Of all the stuff you could have stolen, you chose bread? Why not jewelry? You could have pawned it and made some money off of it."

I glared at him, "I don't take pleasure in stealing! I only take what I need to survive, nothing more."

"That's not smart, at least if you would have taken some jewelry you would have a roof over your head and some food in your stomach!" He yelled while looking at me with irritation. What did he have to be mad about?!

"I couldn't live like that! I need to make an honest living which isn't possible for me right now." I snapped at him feeling myself getting angrier then I already was. Who was he to judge me on my life?

He scratched his chin thoughtfully, "An honest living huh? Why don't you get a job then?" He asked.

I sighed feeling a headache coming on, "Because no one will hire me, I've lived on the streets of Magnolia since I was a little girl. No one would ever give me a chance to make someone of myself."

He grinned, "Well I'm just about to make your day, shorty." I blinked looking at him confused, "Come work for me as my live in maid."

I stared at him shocked. What did he just say? Was he offering me a job? I don't even know him that well, but who was I to turn down the only job offer I've ever received. Being a maid wasn't something I dreamed about but it's better than living on the streets with no money and constantly wondering when I will get my next meal. "Okay, that would actually be really great. Thank you." I said softly.

"Then c'mon let's go back to my place." He said leading the way. I was about to follow him but looked at the bread that was still on the floor. I couldn't just leave it, I've never wasted food before and I wasn't about to start now! I picked up the bread crusted in dirt but it was snatched out of my hands. "You're not eating that! I have more than enough food in my house." He snapped.

"But you can't just waste food, do you know how many hungry people would kill for that bread!" I said trying to reach for it.

"Then they can come and get it out of the trash!" He threw it in there then dragged me towards his house. His house which would now be my new home. Home. That sounded nice, I've never had a home before. I was finally starting a life for myself and I couldn't wait.

 _ **Author's Note: I'm sorry I've been gone for so long guys, I've had a serious case of writers block that I couldn't seem to get over but now I'm back! I hope you like this story, I have so many ideas for it and I hope to see it become great! Please read and review, tell me what you think!**_ __ __


	2. New Home

We walked out of town and down the road where we came across this huge mansion. I stared at it awestruck for a moment, it was the biggest house I've ever seen. There was a huge black metal gate blocking us from entering, but behind that I could see his mansion easily. It was too big not to be able to see it. It looked like it had five stories, and I noticed how almost every room had a stone carved balcony. There were tall hedges that were a lush shade of green, that line up against the fence, probably to keep people out. In the front yard there was a huge fountain of a metal looking dragon spewing out water through its mouth and nose. It was both creepy and cool looking. Along the stairs to the house, sat two metal dragons which were similar to gargoyles. I could smell some sort of pie that was cooking, it made my mouth water.

I looked at him and realized that I didn't even know his name. "So…you never got around to telling me your name." I said.

He grinned then looked down at me, "Well since you're going to be my maid, you can call me master." I glared at him hatefully then he busted out laughing, "I'm only kidding, my name is Gajeel."

I nodded, "My name is Levy."

"Hm. You like more like a shrimp or shorty to me."

I let out a loud exasperated sigh. This job was going to be really challenging, especially working for someone like him. Let's just hope I don't get fired on my first day here, which would be seriously embarrassing. Not to mention pathetic.

He grinned again then walked up to the gate and quickly typed a passcode into the keypad connected to the fence. The huge gates started to slowly open, then we walked through them and up the stairs to his home. He opened one of the door and led me inside. I walk in and the floors were made of marble that was so shiny, I could see my own reflection in it.

He then led me to what would be my room, but as he led me up the stairs I noticed that everything in this place was either very shiny or expensive looking. God…what if I broke something? I would never be able to pay him back! We came to the fourth floor and he led me to double door room and we walked inside it. I was shocked at how massive the room was, you could fit so many people in here. Was this really going to be my room? Maybe he made a mistake.

"Is this your room?" I asked looking around the room.

He shook his head, "No it's yours shorty." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you think?"

"This is amazing…I've never seen such a beautiful room before. I don't think I can thank you enough for this." I said softly while looking at him and trying not to cry. I felt the burning behind the back of my eyes, as I tried not to cry but a few tears trickled down my cheek.

His eyes widened, "H-Hey what are you crying for? You just said you liked the room!" He looked uncomfortable and unsure as of what to do.

"I do like the room, I'm just so happy. No one has ever done anything this nice for me before. I promise you that I will work hard to earn my keep here!" I said sniffling.

"Ugh…right…good!" He walked over to me and wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb. "Why don't you go get cleaned up? Then we can get some real food in you." He didn't wait for my answer as he walked towards the door, "Once you're done, come down to the dining room." He left after that, leaving me in my very own room.

I smiled and ran and jumped on the king size bed, I was so tiny laying on it. It had a beautiful light blue comforter over it with matching pillows. The walls in my room were painted a sky blue with stars on the wall. I looked up and saw an actual diamond chandelier that had a faint blue tint to it. Along the wall I saw a large TV with a Blu-ray player and a huge stack of movies and CD's. I looked and saw a fancy looking stereo that would make me nervous to touch. There was a nice lounge area in my huge room with two white couches sitting across from each other, and a coffee table between them.

I walked into the bathroom and there was both a nice looking shower stall with five shower heads in it and a place to sit in the shower stall, and then once of the biggest bathtubs I've ever seen. I think they were actually called Jacuzzi tubs. I wanted to try it out so badly but I was going to wait until I had all the layers of dirt scraped off me in the shower. I got in the shower and the hot water felt amazing, I stayed in there for a while; deeply cleansing myself. After I got out I wrapped a fluffy white robe around myself then looked in the dresser. I was shocked to see actual clothing in there. I put on a small pink ruffled dress that was a little bit baggy on me but it worked.

I walked downstairs and when I got into the dining room, Gajeel was sitting at a long oak table that could probably sit a few dozen people. I went and sat by him and smiled at him.

"I see you found the spare clothes, I'll have my assistant order some clothes that actually fit you tomorrow."

"Thank you, you've done so much for me." I said.

He shook his head, "Don't mention it. You don't have to keep thanking me, I get the point shorty."

I blushed, "Sorry about that, I still feel like this is a dream."

"Well it's not, get used to it." He smiled. Then the food was brought in by a chef. He placed down multiple plates of food, each looked better than the last. I ate so much food over dinner time, I felt like I might explode after I was finished. Gajeel ate even more food than me, but I guess since he was a big guy he could fit a lot of food in.

Once we finished a tall man walked into the room, he had black hair and dark eyes. He had stubbles around his face. "Sir I placed the uniform in the misses room." He said with a slight bow.

Gajeel shook his head, "Lily drop the formality crap, you know I hate that. Anyways thanks." He nodded then left us alone.

Uniform? Like a maid's uniform. I looked at Gajeel curiously, "What uniform?"

"The maid's uniform that you'll wear while you're working." He said like it was no big deal.

"Is it really necessary for me to wear one?" I asked trying not to glare at him. I didn't want to humiliate myself by wearing one of those.

"It's non-negotiable shrimp." I'm guessing he isn't use to people disagreeing with him. I bet you he always gets his way. Well we will just have to see about that.

I sighed but didn't bother arguing with him about it…for now. We went our separate ways for the night and I walked back up to my room. Once I was in my room I saw the uniform resting on the chair and I walked over to examine it. I picked it up and stared at in shock as it looked incredibly tight and short. It looked like it came right out of a porno movie and I shook my head in disgust. If he thinks I'm going to wear it then he has another thing coming!

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the love I got on this story! I appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys are seriously the best! So what do you think? Should Levy wear the maid's uniform? Or should I make her rebel? Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks again!**_ __


	3. Accidents and Plots

Authors Note: I'm back! Okay I have decided to try and pick this story back up again, but in order for me to keep going with it, I need some reviews on what you guys think of it. Just a little something to keep me going. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I woke up with a yawn as sunlight was streaming into my room. I smiled and realized that I never had felt so well rested before. The bed I slept in was much too big for me but very comfortable. I smiled but I frowned when I saw the stupid maid's uniform. I need to get rid of it somehow before Gajeel comes looking for me. I got out of bed and grabbed the offensive uniform and stuffed it under my mattress. There, it can stay there for now. I'll burn it later. I smirked at the thought. I heard a knock at the door so I quickly walked over and answered it.

"Miss?" Lily was standing there once I opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Once you are dressed Gajeel would like to see you in the dining room." He walked away before I could say anything. I blinked but shrugged. I closed the door and then walked over to my wardrobe and looked at all the different clothing outfits I could choose from. It was a little overwhelming since I was use to wearing the same thing everyday. I picked out a simple orange dress that did actually fit me. I then ran a brush through my messy hair and tied a head band through my hair. I walked out of the room and down into the dining room, where Gajeel was siting.

"Morning shrimp." Gajeel said shoving some bacon in his mouth. I went and sat down next to him, which didn't seem to bother him. I didn't really understand that. Didn't the help have to eat somewhere else? Like in the kitchen and not the fancy dining room? Especially not with their employer!

"Um Gajeel?"

"Yeah?" He looked over at me.

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing today? You told me that I'm going to be your maid, but what does it entail?"

He froze for a moment as if he had to think about it. After a good few minutes of silence he said, "Oh you know maid stuff, cleaning, doing the laundry, after meals you can do the dishes. When I have parties you can help set up and cater to them." He looked at me for a moment and then narrowed his eyes, "Hey wait a minute, you're not wearing your uniform!"

"Oh yes about that, I couldn't find it." I said innocently.

"You couldn't find it?" He asked. "Lily said he put it in your room."

"Hm, how odd." I kept up the innocent act even though I knew Gajeel wasn't buying it but I didn't really care as long as I didn't have to wear that stupid uniform I didn't care.

"Fine, I'll have him order you another one today." Gajeel said gruffly. _Damn_. I sighed and he put some food on my plate, "Eat up, you have a big day ahead of you."

We pretty much ate in silence after that. Once we were done, Gajeel stood up and called Lily into the room. Lily walked into the room. "Sir?" He bowed his head slightly out of respect. Should I start doing that to? Would I make a fool of myself if I did that? Probably. Best to probably not attempt that. "Lily I want you to show Levy how to do her chores today. I have a few business calls that I need to take care of so I don't want to be interrupted, got it?"

"Yes sir." Lily said.

Gajeel left after that leaving me and Lily alone. I stood up and looked at him and gave him a small smile, "So what should we do first?" I asked.

"Well first we should clean up the breakfast mess."

"Oh! Already on!" I didn't want to disappoint him so I grabbed as many plates as I could hold. I stacked them on top of each other while Lily was gathering up the crystal glasses, but I tripped over my own feet and the plates came crashing down. I felt myself falling with them but an arm grabbed the back of my dress to keep me from falling on the broken glass. I looked behind me and saw Lily looking at me with irritation.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry about the dishes…" I said looking at the mess."

He sighed, "Accidents happen. Let's just clean it up." After a few more near accidents Lily sent me into the laundry room to start on the laundry. He explained in way too much detail how everything needed to be properly cleaned so while he was still cleaning up the mess I made, I came and began to do the laundry. I couldn't believe that only one little cup of detergent cleaned all these clothes, so I put in five more cups for good measure. Once that was done I left the laundry room with a smile. At least I could do that without a problem.

I walked back into the kitchen to see how Lily was doing on the kitchen mess. I was shocked at how quickly he had the kitchen cleaned. He was placing the last dish in the dishwasher as he looked at me. "You're all done with your task?" He asked.

"Yes, the clothes are in the machine." I said feeling proud of myself. This was my first job and I wanted to make sure I did a good job at it.

"Good, now we should—" Before I could figure out what he was going to say we heard a loud bang come from the other room. Lily and I ran into the Laundry room but our feet were soaked, the room was flooded with soapy water that was quickly running into the living room. Lily hurried and shut the machine off. He turned and glared at me, "Levy! How many cups of detergent did you use?"

I looked at him sheepishly, "Um…six…?"

"Six?! You only needed to put in one!"

"But one just didn't seem like enough." I said biting down on my lip.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. He shook his head and grumbled, "I'm going to go get us some mops, try and stay out trouble until then…" He walked away.

3 Hours Later

Gajeel was just hanging up with a business client. He rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming on. He groaned hearing a knock on his office door. "Yeah, c'mon in!"

Lily entered, "Sir, there is something we should discuss."

"What is it?"

"That girl that you hired as your maid. I don't think it's wise you keep her here, she isn't very experienced."

He shrugged, "So? Make her experienced. You know that I don't care if she is a maid, but that was the only way I was going to get her to come here. She is going to soften my image."

Lily sighed and shook his head, "If you don't mind me saying sir, this is a reckless plan, for both your sakes. If the girl finds out she is being used as a pawn she might not take it too well."

"She won't find out." Gajeel grumbles, "Look my father's business is taking a big hit right now, they think I'm some kind of heartless monster. So if I take in the town's street beggar, give her a roof over her head, food and even a job it will change my image."

"And if she does find out?" Lily asked.

"Tsk. She should be thanking me for all I've done for her."

"For both your sakes sir, I really do hope so." Lily said.

A/N: BUM BUM BUM! There is a little twist for you guys. Poor Levy has no maid skills whatsoever, and more importantly she has no idea what she has gotten herself into with Gajeel. Alright tell me what you think, and tell me what you want to see happen through this fanfic of their story. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Bonding

After Lily and I had mopped up most of the mess that I had made, he gave me a feather duster and sent me off. I guess he figured I couldn't do much harm with this thing. I walked along the huge mansion and dusted anything I came across. Couches, tables, desks, TVs. Finally I knocked on the office door to Gajeel's study.

"C'mon on in." I heard him grunt.

I walked in and he was looking at his computer but he looked up at me, "How's it going shorty?"

I shrugged, "It could be better." I said quietly. "Did Lily tell you how many times I've screwed up so far?" I asked generally curious.

He chuckled, "Yeah, he told me about the broken plates and the flood. Don't worry about it. There is a learning curve to this kind of thing." I was actually pretty relieved to hear him say that. I was surprised he wasn't mad, that I broke his kitchenware, or made an even bigger mess in his laundry room.

"Thanks." I smiled, "Well I should probably start dusting off those bookshelves."

He nodded, but then picked up the phone once it rang, "What?" He snapped. "That's too damn bad! Then it really sucks to be you, huh?" I started to dust the shelves but I couldn't help but listen into his call. God whoever he was talking to, made me feel sorry for them. "I don't care, just get your ass into the office NOW!" He hung up and shook his head.

I looked at him and he could tell I was staring because his head snapped in my direction, "What?"

"Was that an employee that works for your company?" I asked.

"Yeah, his wife just had a baby and he was trying to flake out on me today. Slacker." Gajeel said shrugging and stretching. My mouth dropped open. What the heck is wrong with this guy?!

"What is wrong with you?" I snapped, "His wife just had a _baby_! You should be giving him a few days off to be with her and his baby."

His eyes narrowed on me, "Last time I checked I didn't ask for your nosy opinions. Mind your own business." He said.

"Fine." I huffed and turned back around and began dusting the shelves again, refusing to look back at him. I could feel his eyes practically burning into the back of my skull. I heard, Lily come in and I could smell some kind of food which made my stomach growl softly.

"Thanks Lily." I heard his retreating footsteps and the door shut. After a few more moments of silence I heard Gajeel say, "You hungry shrimp?" Did he have to say shrimp?

"Nope." I said moving on to the next shelf. This was a lot harder when I was pretty short. I was a challenge. My stomach growled but this time louder. He laughed.

"C'mon take a break. I'll share my lunch with you and maybe we can shut your stomach up." I blushed at that. I turned around and half his desk was filled with food. Wow this guy sure loved his food. Half of the food I was sure I've never even seen before.

"Alright." I walked over to his desk and pulled up a chair and sat down. "Hmm." I looked at all the different options I could choose from. I decided to go with something safe. I picked up a sandwich and took a bite.

"No, no! You're going about this all wrong! You've been on the streets far too long. So now is your chance to try new dishes that you haven't experienced before." Gajeel shook his head and held his fork out to me, on the end of it was some type of chicken with some kind of sauce on it. "Try this." He said with a grin.

I opened my mouth and bit down on the chicken, I chewed and swallowed it. My eyes started to water, my tongue felt like it was on fire. I actually stuck my tongue out and started to whimper while looking for something to wash it down with.

"You're kidding! That's too hot for you? That's mild compared to the stuff I eat."

"Nnpp!" I tried to say while my tongue was still out and I glared at him. He laughed and handed me some milk to wash down the spice. I quickly drank the whole cup and panted then wiped my mouth. "That was horrible, why would you eat something like that?!"

"It's good once you're able to handle your spices." He laughs.

I rolled my eyes, "If you say so." I picked my sandwich back up and began to eat it. I was perfectly fine with this. We ate in silence for a few moment and he looked at me and I looked at him. "Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so hard are your employees at your business?" I asked once again not able to help myself.

"Shrimp." I heard the warning in his voice.

"I know I should mind my own business, but I can't help it! You seem nice enough to me. You haven't yelled at me when I made mistakes, you've fed me, clothed me, and gave me a home. If you ask me, which I know you haven't but I'll only say this once and back off okay." I looked at him to wait to make sure he was listening he nodded and I smiled. "If you treated your employees half as good as you do me and Lily then your company would do a lot better."

He blinked looking at me confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well if you treat employees like family, they'll do the same. Which makes your company look a lot stronger compared to your competitors."

He scratched his chin, "I'll think on it shorty, that's all. I'm not making any promises." He said grumbling. I smiled and nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Now finish your lunch, and get back to work."

Once lunch was over, I went back to my shelfs but I couldn't reach the upper shelfs so I got up on my tippy toes but still I couldn't reach. I gasp as I felt Gajeel grab me by my waist and lift me so I could dust the top part of the shelfs. I felt my face heat up, "Oh thank you."

"No problem." Once I was done I left his office with a smile. Even though Gajeel was technically my boss maybe he could be my friend. I've never had one of those before, but perhaps it was time for one.

Not long after Levy left Gajeel's office, did Gajeel sit there thinking of their conversation. Eventually he picked up the phone after his own mental battle with himself.

"Hello?"

"Grey go home." Gajeel said.

"What? Your firing me? You can't be serious! I did what you said, I came into the damn office!" He yelled.

"No I'm not firing you, you dumbass!" Gajeel yelled back. He stopped himself and took a deep breath, "What I'm saying is, go home to your wife and kid. Take the week off and enjoy your new baby." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Seriously? Thanks man, but if you don't mind me asking what changed your mind?"

"Don't worry about it, just do it. Just be lucky I'm paying you to sit at home on your ass for a week."

Grey laughed, "Alright, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Thanks. Bye." He hung up after that.

Gajeel placed his phone down and sighed. He hoped the advice his little maid give him would help out his company. Either way he was starting to think that inviting Levy to come live with him was one of his more brilliant ideas.

Author Notes: Okay you guys, what did you think of this chapter? I'm trying to put Levy and Gajeel together more and more each chapter. Tell me if there is anything special you want to see happen. I do have certain plans of my own though, so we will see how everything falls into place. Hope you enjoyed so please tell me what you thought of this chapter by reviewing!


	5. The Party

Over the weeks I hadn't screwed up as much which pleased Lily immensely. I was able to now do laundry all on my own (only whites but I would take what I could get), and stack plates without falling…most of the time. Gajeel kept ordering maid uniforms for me which kept mysteriously disappearing, which only pissed him off. I had a suspicion he wanted to see me in one of those awful uniforms. Well that is just too bad. Even though we have our own opinions on the uniform, we have gotten pretty close. He comes to me now whenever he wants my opinion on his house or his business. Ever since he took my opinion on treating his employee's better, his business seems to be doing better. He is actually having a party for them later tonight, and I would be working it.

I can tell that Lily has been getting irritated with our friendship since Gajeel has been slacking off with his business to do things with me and, and he drags me off to go do things with him.

I was in the kitchen with Lily as he was teaching me the proper way to wax the kitchen floor when Gajeel came in and looked at us for a moment, "Shorty, c'mon lets go see a movie." He said.

I didn't dare look at Lily knowing he was probably fuming, "Sir, it is the middle of the day, she has work and so do you!"

Gajeel shrugged, "So? We can do it later. Finish this up for her!" Before either one of us could answer him, I was yanked off the ground and into his arms. I yelped in surprise as he walks out of the room with me.

"Gajeel!" I protested. "We can't leave poor Lily to do all the work by himself."

"Trust me shrimp, he doesn't mind, he has been doing it long before you came into the picture. Anyways when you're not looking Lily just re-does your work."

"What?!" He does it over? I might not be the best maid but I've improved since I've came here. This is insulting! I sighed. I wondered if I was ever going to get the hang of this maid thing.

"Don't take it to heart. Lily has always been a perfectionist, he wants everything in this place running smoothly." He shrugs.

We walked into his theater room and he placed me down on one of the leather couches. I frowned and looked at him, "Then he must really hate me. I'm so chaotic and break most of your stuff." I mumbled.

He shook his head, "Are you kidding me! Lily is use to cleaning up messes, don't worry. He doesn't hate you. I think your growing on him. In fact I think he's more worried about me corrupting you."

I laughed, "Seriously? Explain that to me please." I asked.

"Somehow over the weeks you've been here now, Lily has grown sort of protective over you." He said rolling his eyes, "I think he's worried I might somehow hurt you."

"I don't think you would do that." I said with a soft smile.

"Oh no? And why's that?"

"You might not care to admit it, Gajeel, but you have a big heart. I've seen it."

He grumbled, "Alright, enough of this touchy feely talk. Let's watch this movie."

"What movie are we watching?" I asked.

"The one you told me about the other night." He said turning off the lights and hitting play. "It was a play and they made it into a movie."

My eyes lit up, "Oh! Are you talking about _Hamlet?_ " I asked with a laugh.

"I guess."

"I didn't think you were listening." I said softly.

"Well I was."

We turned our attention to the movie and began to watch the movie.

A few hours later Gajeel's business party began. I put on one of the nicer black dresses I had in my closet and some tights since it seemed like a nice occasion. I then walked down to the party and saw people that I haven't met before. I felt my hands shaking slightly, I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to find Lily. He was supposed to give me instructions for tonight. When I walked into the kitchen, food on trays where on the counters everywhere.

"Lily?" His head snapped up and looked at me.

"Ah Levy! Good, you're here. All you're going to do tonight is walk around and serve our guest. It's impossible to mess up, even for you." He said. Ugh…was that a backhanded comment? I decided to ignore that as he handed me a tray as I was about to walk about I heard Lily call my name, "Levy?"

I turned and looked at him, "Yes?" I asked.

"You look very nice tonight." He said with a small smile.

I smiled back, "Thanks, Lily so do you." And he did his black hair was combed back and his suit was wrinkled free with a nice looking bowtie. I walked out of the kitchen and around the manor to see if anyone wanted any of these weird looking appetizers. I'll tell you one thing, you couldn't pay me to eat one of these.

I came up to a group of people, of them was showing off baby pictures. This must be the guy that Gajeel gave the time off, so he could spend time with his child. He had dark hair and he was in a suit, a women with long blue hair was holding onto his arm looking down at the pictures.

"Oh doesn't he look like my darling Grey?" The women asked.

A blonde women smiled while looking at the pictures, "Actually I see a little bit of both of you in him." She said.

"Thanks, Lucy." Grey said with a smile.

"THIS IS SO BORING!" A pink haired guy yelled.

"Natsu, behave!" Lucy said.

I walked over to them and offered up the dish, "Um would any of you like an appetizer?" I asked.

Lucy looked down at it and scrunched up her nose, "What are those?" She asked.

"Something gross?" I said.

She laughed, but I gasped as the tray was ripped out of my hands. Natsu was scarfing down whatever was down on the tray. "Hm? They're pretty good, wanna try one Lucy?" He held one out to her and she shook her head.

"No thanks!" She looked back over at me, "So you work for Gajeel?"

I nodded, "Yeah it was the weirdest thing. I use to live on the streets, but Gajeel took me in and now I work as his maid. He has given me everything I could have ever asked for."

"That's so nice of him." She said with a forced smile.

Natsu looked at me for a moment, "Oh yeah! I heard about that…"

"Natsu, don't—" Lucy said trying to shut him up.

"It's so Gajeel makes himself look better, that sly bastard."

I blinked, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh you know, with you being here his image of himself instantly looks better. He took in the street rat, gave her a home, food and clothing. I'm actually surprised he put you to work." I felt the tray shaking and my eyes began to water.

"How's everyone doing?" Gajeel came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

I threw the tray of appetizers on the floor, I heard the plate shatter. "I hate you, Gajeel." I yelled and I ran upstairs with tears streaming down my cheeks now. I couldn't believe he did that to me. All along I believed he was some kind stranger that just happened along, to give me a job. No he was looking for the pathetic street rat to fix his image and to give his charity to. Well guess again, I'm no one's charity case. I'm done with this place. I'm done with Gajeel. I'm leaving.

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a bit longer then I'm use to posting. I didn't get many reviews the last chapters so if you're interested to see this story keep going please tell me. Otherwise I might stop, but I don't really want to. Tell me what you think.**_


	6. The Debt

I would have packed my bags if I would have had stuff to take with me, but being on the streets since I was a kid meant that I only ever had the clothes on my back. I wiped my eyes and my head whipped around when I heard a soft knock and I saw Gajeel's large frame walk into my room…well technically his room. "Shorty let me explain please." He said.

"Explain what?" I said crossing my arms over my chest, "How you used my poor appearance to make yourself look better by bringing me in, giving me a job and clothing me? You don't need to explain anything Gajeel. I thought you were a decent person, so obviously your little trick worked!" I snapped.

He shook his head, "Look I wasn't trying to trick you. It was my father's company they wouldn't get off my back about softening my image."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't lie to me, you tricked me and the worst part of it is; I thought we were friends." I felt my eyes burning with tears. "That was my mistake, trust me it won't happen again."

He took a step towards me and I stepped backwards. "We are friends, shrimp."

I shook my head, "No we aren't! I don't want to see you anymore Gajeel." I whispered.

He froze, "What do you mean by that?"

"I quit, I'm leaving." I said looking him in the eye while trying to keep my tears at bay.

He shook his head, "No you can't do that."

"I can, and I just did." I tried to walk to the door but he quickly blocked it so I couldn't leave. I gasp and looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Move."

"No. I hate to do this shrimp but you're not leaving me with much of a choice. I'm not going to let you quit until you pay off your debt with me."

My eyes widened, "My debt? What are you talking about?"

"All the things you broke since you've started working for me. That crystal tray you just broke downstairs at the party had to have cost at least twenty thousand jewels. You're going to stay here and work for me until everything you broke is paid off."

My mouth nearly dropped open. He couldn't be serious? He was going to keep me hostage here? I glared at him angrily, "Are you serious? I've mention breaking things through the past weeks and you've never mentioned any debt I needed to pay off!"

He shrugged, "I've had a lot on my mind. You didn't think I was just going to let you walk out that door, without paying what you owe, did you?"

I snarled at him, "I will repeat what I said downstairs Gajeel, I hate you." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore as I felt some slide down my face.

I saw him flinch but he sighed, "I won't make you work the rest of the party tonight, why don't you get some rest." He said softly and then walked out of my room and closed the door behind him. I broke down into tear after her left. I couldn't believe what just happened. He actually wasn't going to let me leave. Not without paying off some debt off all the stuff I broke. Why was he doing this? I know he doesn't care about the money. There has to be another reason behind this, but what? I sat down on my bed and threw off my shoes and then laid down on my bed. So Gajeel wanted to keep me as his hostage? Fine I'll play the part as his maid, but it won't be like it was before. We won't be friends. Things between us from now on will be very formal.

Three hours later I was sitting in my office leaning back in my leather chair contemplating whether I could get away with murdering Natsu. Maybe. Too much paper work to consider though. I sighed now since Natsu has made it so the shrimp hates me. I hasn't ever seen her so upset before, when she started to cry I actually wanted to hug her but I knew there was a good chance she would have tried to stab me with whatever she could find and make into a weapon.

I heard a soft knock and I lifted my head up hoping it would be Levy, "Come in." I sighed when Lily walked in.

"Sir." Lily said.

I laid my head back against my chair, "Yeah what's up?"

"Other than the incident at the party, it seemed to have gone great." He said. I knew he was trying to cheer me up, but at this moment it wasn't going to work.

"That's great." I mumbled with no enthusiasm. He stared at me for a few moments and I growled, "Just say what you want to say and get it over with."

"Do you think it was wise to force Levy to stay here?" He asked.

"Eavesdropping again Lily?" I asked amused.

Lily looked at me sheepishly, "N-No of couse not sir, I just happen to be walking by and I caught some of your conversation."

"Mhmm." I grinned.

"Sir, back to my question. Do you think it's wise to force Levy to stay here?"

"What choice did I have? She was going to leave and go back on the streets where anything could happen to her. At least with her here I know she is safe, fed and warm."

I could have sworn I saw Lily smile but he said, "Yes but I'm sure she sees this as an attempt to keep her captive here."

I shrugged, "Whatever, I'll be the villain if she really needs that." I growled and slammed my fist down on the desk, "This is all Salamander fault if he wouldn't have opened his big mouth, me and the shrimp would have been fine!"

Lily sighed, "She would have found out eventually."

"Maybe…maybe not."

"So now what Sir?" Lily asked.

Gajeel grinned, "Lily go out and get another maid's uniform."

 _ **Author's Note: And let the games begin! Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! Next chapter is when things are really going to heat up. Stay tuned till next time**_ __ __


	7. Call Me Master

I woke up feeling like I haven't slept all night. I couldn't stop thinking about what Gajeel said to me last night. He wanted me to pay off my debts? Then fine, but we are no longer on friendly terms. For all I care his business can crash and burn. I took a deep breath and got out of bed and went into my closet, I picked out a pair of pants and a t-shirt. I placed a black headband in my hair and headed for the door. I walked into the kitchen where Lily was finishing up breakfast. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Good morning Levy, how are you?"

"Fine." I said softly. Did he know about last night? I watched him finish making some pancakes and bacon.

"Can I make you come breakfast?" He asked.

"No thank, I'm not very hungry." I said. I had not appetite from last night. I was actually feeling pretty queasy from our fight.

He nodded and almost looked at me sadly, "Alright then, if you're not going to eat why don't you take out the master's breakfast to him. He wants to speak to you this morning."

I was dreading this but I nodded this, it was not like I could really avoid him for very long. I might as well get this over with. I grabbed his plate and walked into the dining room where he was siting and reading a newspaper, he looked up when he saw me. He put down the paper. "Morning shorty." He said with a smile. Was he planning to pretend like last night never happened? It took everything in me not to smash his pancakes in his face. I placed them down in front of him.

"Morning Mr. Redfox." I said stiffly.

He frowned, "You're not going to sit and eat some breakfast with me?"

"No, I need to get to work."

"Lily can handle it until you eat." Gajeel said shrugging.

I glared at him, "Maybe I didn't make myself very clear last night. Our friendship ended the second I found out about your plot involving me. Since you're forcing me to stay here, I will work off my so called debt, but we aren't friend. You are my boss and I'm your employee. There will never be anything more between us."

He glared right back at me, "If that is the way you want it, then fine. Although things are going to change for you around here." He snapped.

I arched a brow, "Oh?"

"First off you're going to start calling me sir or master." He smirked at that. Was he trying to make me uncomfortable?

"Yes sir." I said clenching my jaw.

He grinned, "Next, I want my office deep cleaned. Meaning I want all my book shelves dusted really well, so take all the books off the shelves and get every inch of dust off them. I want you to vacuum in there too. I also want all the windows wiped down." As he was explaining all the chores he wanted me to do in his office today, I had a feeling this was going to be an all day job. "Once you're done I will have Lily check your work."

My mouth nearly dropped open, "I'm sorry what? Aren't you going to be in your office?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah? What's your point?" He said with a smirk. Oh he so knew what my point with but he was trying to get a rise out of me. He was deliberately trying to make me mad.

"My point." I said grinding my teeth, "Is that if you're going to be in your office while I'm cleaning, you can obviously see if I've done a good job or not."

He started to eat, "Yeah I could, but Lily is the expert at this kind of thing. He can spot dust from a mile away. If your screw up like your normally do, he will know." He smirked again, "And if you do, I'll make you re-due the whole thing again until you get it right."

"I won't screw it up!" I snapped.

"Hey! There will be none of that." He said wagging his finger at me. "No back talking to the master. You can answer yes master or no master." He said grinning. Oh I could tell he was really enjoying himself right now, which was not helping my anger.

Do not scream. Do not scream. Do not scream. I have never wanted to scream or even punch someone so badly in my life before. He was actually making me want to lose my cool. He was trying to provoke me…provoke me into what? I'm not sure, but I'm not going to feed into his little game. I'm going to play the good little maid. I'm going to be the best damn maid he has ever had. "Yes sir." I mumbled around my teeth.

"There you go. Although I was really hoping you would go with master." He said shrugging and finishing off the last of his meal. I took a deep breath and began walking away, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Gajeel demanded.

I froze and turned to look at him, "I'm going to go get started on cleaning your office." I said.

"A proper maid waits to be dismissed." It took everything in me not to roll my eyes and I was very proud of myself for not doing it but I knew Gajeel could sense my frustration, "Hey you're the one who wanted me to treat you like my employee. So now I'm treating you like a maid. I haven't yet decided if I'm going to make you curtsy when you walk in a room and see me, but you will start wearing the uniform."

"I don't have the uniform." I snapped. I didn't care what he said I wasn't going to be giving him a curtsy when I walked into a room. Isn't that something you do with royalty? Who the hell does he think he is?

"Well now you do!" I was blinded for a second when Gajeel reached under the table and threw one and it landed on my head. I ripped it off and looked at the French maid's uniform I was going to have to wear. Now he was just trying to embarrass me. "Put it on, and meet me in my office in ten minutes." He then flung a scrap of material at me, "Here's the matching headband to it." He smirked and walked away.

I guess there is no getting out of it this time, I'm really going to have to wear this thing. I marched up to my room and changed into it. When I was done I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened. He couldn't seriously mean for me to wear this? The skirt came upper thighs and just barely covered my ass. I pulled on the top covering up my breasts which seemed to push them up slightly. I placed the headband on my head and walked down to Gajeel's office. I let out a loud suffering sigh and knocked.

"Come on in." He called out.

I walked in and he looked at me and froze and just stared at me for a long moment. Too long of a moment actually. It made me think I had this thing on wrong. "Sir?" I said trying to get his attention.

"S-Shorty…Shrimp…you look…um…" He swallowed at a loss of words. "Looks good on you." He finally grunted. "Get to work."

 _ **Author's Note: Poor Levy didn't see that coming when she woke up. Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews! I loved them, and I really hope you guys keep them up! I'm trying to update every night since I've been getting more reviews, you guys are awesome!**_


	8. Gajeel Put His Foot Down

It was painfully quiet in Gajeel's office, the only sounds that could be heard was me taking out his books and him tapping away on his computer. Every time I looked away from him I could feel him looking at me. I got a little side tracked on my cleaning job when I was taking the books out and stacking them so I could dust the shelves. It really wasn't my fault the book kind of just feel open when I picked it up and I looked at it and began to read, soon enough I was turning the page. I heard some shuffling behind me but decided to ignore it since it didn't seem important and this books was much more interesting.

I yelped when a big hand slammed above my head into the wall making me nearly drop the book, I looked up startled into Gajeel's narrowed looking eyes. "Shrimp what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

Oh crap…he caught me. "Oh I was just dusting off this book." I said rubbing my hand over the book and I gave him an innocent smile.

He arched a brow, "Really? Dusting the book? So you were dusting each and every page? That's very thoughtful shorty. Would you mind doing that for all the books?" He asked now grinning.

He couldn't be serious, "Sir…you can't be serious?" I asked.

"Of course I am. Unless you want to admit that weren't really dusting that book. That you were doing something else with it entirely." He said giving me a knowing look. He wanted me to admit that I wasn't doing my job. He wanted me to admit that I was reading. Well too bad, that's not going to happen.

I gave him a stubborn look and with a lift of my chin I said, "I'd be happy to do it."

He looked shocked but then he nodded, "Ugh, good…then get started…there are a lot of books to dust…" He walked back over to this desk and sat down and for a few moments he watched me begin to dust the books. Eventually he went back to work. Jeez what did I get myself into? Why did I have to open the book and read it?

After three hours of dusting off the pages off his many books I only had gone through thirty books which barely scratched the surface of his collection. Lily brought in his lunch while I worked and Lily gave me a weird look. I heard him mumble to Gajeel, "Is this some kind of punishment you're making her go through sir? He asked.

"Mind your own damn business Lily or your next." Gajeel hissed.

"Yes sir." Lily said and walked out of the room with a hint of a smile.

Once Lily left the room Gajeel waited until the door shut before he looked over at me, "Shrimp, get your ass over here and eat something."

"No thanks." I mumbled.

"That wasn't a request." He said.

I glared at him, "You can't tell me when to eat."

"Wanna bet shorty?"

I ignored him and went back to dusting his books. My stomach was still in knots from last night I wasn't in the mood to eat just to please him. I gasps as I was yanked off my feet and into Gajeel's arms, I screamed in outraged. How dare he do this! "Put me down!" I yelled.

"Sure." He said. He put me down in one of the seats at his desk and began setting some food in front of me, "You didn't eat any breakfast this morning. _You_ need to eat some lunch."

"I'm fine, going without food for a few hours." I said with a roll of my eyes. I use to go days without food when I lived on the streets. "You might my boss, but you don't have the right to tell me when I get to eat. I decide that." I said crossing my arms.

"Think again, maybe you went longer without food on the streets; but here you will eat three square meals a day. I don't need my maid getting weak and fainting on the job."

"Fine." I snapped, "Then I will go eat in the kitchen, after all it isn't proper for masters and maids to eat together." I said standing up and heading to the door.

"I didn't dismiss you!" He snapped back. I froze and turned and looked at him. He crocked his finger to motion me back to him, I walked back to him. "Sit." He ordered. I glared at the dog command he gave me but I followed it anyways.

"Do you want me to finish my work first?" I asked.

"No. You're eating lunch here. I don't trust that you will actually eat lunch if I let you go off into the kitchen." He handed me a sandwich and I glared at him.

"Then I will just get Lily and he can vouch for me." I said trying to find something so I didn't have to stay with him any longer then necessary.

"Nope. I don't want Lily having to babysitting you while he has to work, he already ate his lunch like a big boy." He smirked making me want to throw my sandwich at him. "Now eat, or I'll sit you on my lap and feed you myself." I felt my face heat up and I quickly began to eat. Jeez what was his deal with me eating? We ate in silence for a few minutes with Gajeel shoving more food on me to make up for me not eating breakfast.

After a few minutes I said, "Do I get any days off?" I asked.

He arched a brow, "Days off?"

I nodded, "Yeah or do you just plan to keep me working as your servant girl forever with no breaks?" I snipped.

He chuckled, "Yeah we can discuss the terms of your days off. The normal employee gets two days a week off, that sound fair?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah that sounds fair. So what days would those be?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously, "Eager for a break? Fine I guess tomorrow and the day after tomorrow are the days you can have off." He said gruffly, "But after that, you have more work to do in my office."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I know." The never ending list he seemed to give me that he only would add to. It seemed to be growing with more and more work. I had a feeling he was having me working in his office so he could have me close to him. But why? To torture me probably.

 _ **Author's Note: Oh poor naïve Levy! She has sooo much to learn! Well thanks again for all your reviews on this story. Tell me if you liked this story, by reviewing it! Next chapter will be Levy's day off.**_


	9. Levy's Day Off

I woke up with a smile on my face and stretched, today I didn't have to put on my ridiculous maid's outfit and parade myself around Gajeel's office looking for chores to do. Today was my day off and I could do whatever I wanted. I wouldn't have Gajeel breathing down my neck today. Since I didn't actually have any money to play around with, because all of it was probably going to Gajeel and to that stupid made up debt; I would go to the library. I always wanted to go into the town's library but I wasn't allowed in because I was homeless and I didn't have a home address, but now since I have one I can actually get a library card.

I got out of bed and put on jeans and a blue T-shirt, then I slipped on my shoes and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast and I saw Lily finishing up some dishes, he smiled when he saw me. "Good morning Levy, what would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

I grabbed a blueberry muffin off the counter and poured some coffee into a coffee mug, "Oh don't concern yourself with me Lily. I'm fine with a muffin and some coffee this morning." He looked relieved like he thought I might refuse breakfast again.

"Alright then, so what are your plans today?" He asked, "The master tells me that today is your day off?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to go to the library and check out some books today. I might even walk around town." I said shrugging and taking a bite out of my muffin.

He wiped his hands and looked nervous, "And you cleared this with the master?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes, "Excuse you?" I said, "I don't need to clear anything with him. Today is my day off. Meaning I get a break from him, and I get a break of clearing anything with him. Today he is not my boss."

"But Levy…." Lily started to say but I cut him off quickly.

"Lily am I a prisoner here?" I asked. Technically I was, but Gajeel would never admit it and never would Lily so I think I could trap them into letting me leave the mansion for a few hours at least.

"Oh…of course not…" He said stumbling over his words.

"Then I think I should be fine going out for a few hours, on my own." I said.

Both Lily and I turned when we heard Gajeel walk into the kitchen, he glared at me, "What did you just say?" He asked.

Damn. I was hoping to slip out before he noticed me gone. I sighed, "I said I'm going out for a few hours on my own." I took a small nervous bite of my muffin.

He walked past me towards the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee, "Sounds fine to me."

Wow that was a lot easier than I thought, "Well good then." I said softly. Lily narrowed his eyes on Gajeel like he didn't believe him.

"We can go in town together, are you ready now?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes…but I'm going by myself." I said grinding my teeth. Was he ever going to let me out of his sights? Why not just make it official and leash me? I so badly wanted to scream that at him, but I didn't want to tempt him.

"I need to pick some things up in town, and your heading in town, right? So it's perfect, let's just go together." He took a sip of his coffee with a grin.

I honestly didn't think it would matter what I said at this point, Gajeel is so stubborn and determined to get what he wants that he will do whatever is necessary to get what he wants. "I'm going to be in the library all day, it will probably be very boring for you." I said trying to get him to back down.

He shook his head, "Nah don't worry about it, and you'll need someone to carry all those books home with you anyways." He said shrugging. Damn…I was now trapped. "So let's go." He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door with a smirk.

"Let go of me." I pulled my hand out of his grasp. "Fine we can go into town, but we still aren't friends; and I still don't see you then anything more than my boss and tormentor."

He arched a brow, "Your tormentor? That's new, but alright have it your way." We walked out the door and into town. We were quiet as we walked into town, I could feel Gajeel's eyes on me but I ignored him and looked at the town's people. I'm sure they were wondering if it was really me. I must look so different now. Cleaner now. I looked over in the alleyway and saw the beggars and it was like someone punched me in the stomach. I stopped and froze, not too long ago that was me. They must be so hungry.

I heard Gajeel calling me faintly, "Shorty?" I didn't acknowledge him or even look in his direction, eventually he grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his direction.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I will be." I said, "I need you to give them money." I said.

He blinked looking at me shocked, "What?"

"Just add it to my bill." I said sighing. It was a bill I would probably never be able to pay off, but I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, knowing that these people were starving out here. I looked back at them as two of the kids looked at a street vendor hungrily. If worse came to worse they would end up stealing like I did and they might get caught.

He sighed, "Shrimp, if I give them money they could use it for drugs or alcohol."

I glared at him, "Gajeel, look at them!" I snapped. "They are starving, you can practically see they're ribs." I looked away from him, "Not too long ago that was me, and I hated people like you."

"People like me?" He asked.

"People that are too afraid to take a chance on others. To show kindness. Please Gajeel just give them some money for at least a meal to eat. I would have killed for someone to do that for me." I could feel myself getting too emotional over this.

He blinked and then nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Alright shorty, just don't start up the water works. Calm down and I'll make sure they get a hot meal tonight." I nodded and he walked over to them and handed them some money. He came back a few minutes later. "Happy?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"Don't worry about it, now let's get you to that library."

I sighed knowing Lily was once again at my door, "Lily just c'mon in, you don't need to knock all the time." I said with annoyance.

He walked in and closed the door then looked at me, "I never know what you're doing in here, and it's always safe to knock."

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't really sure what that was supposed to me. He acted like I was having wild sex in here all the time. Although with the shrimp running around my office in that skimpy little maid's uniform made me have very interesting thoughts of her, doing unspeakable things. "Did you need something?"

He smirked, "I noticed that Levy came back smiling from your little trip into town."

I nodded and smirked back, "Well what can I say the girl loves her books."

"Oh really? So that's it? The books?"

I shrugged, "All I will say is I think I'm making progress with her, I don't think after today that she thinks of me as the big bad wolf. I even got her to call me by my name again." I leaned back in my seat with a grin. I hated how upset Shorty got over those beggars but she was right. Now I would have been grateful if anyone would have stopped and given Shorty some money for her to so much as purchase an apple. I shouldn't have assumed that would use that money in a negative way.

Lily smiled, "Really? So do you think she will drop the sir's and all the formalities?" He asked.

I shrugged again, "Hopefully." Honestly I really wanted her to. She could really hold a grudge when she wanted to.

"Maybe she will even figure out that you're in love with her." Lily said with a grin.

I nearly fell out of my chair, "W-what?! I'm not in l-love with her!" Sure she is cute and all…but love? No way! Yeah I like being around her a lot, and being away from her is really boring, but Lily is way out of line saying all that crap about love!

"Whatever you say boss." Lily grinned and walked out of my office like he knew something that I didn't.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay thank you guys for all the many, many reviews I got last night. I loved all of them. Don't worry there will be many more sexy moments with Gajeel and Levy in the future. I am now think of making this story an M rated one. Tell me what you think in the reviews, if you want this to turn M rated.**_


	10. I Want You

After I came home from the library with Gajeel I went up to my room with my books and read for most of the night. I spent the next day off reading up in my room, it was nice. Lily was nice enough to bring me my meals. I was actually surprised it was him and not Gajeel but grateful nothertheless, not that I was missing him or anything. The next morning I came into the kitchen and Gajeel and Lily were talking in low voices in the kitchen, it was too low for me to make out. They completely stopped talking and looked at me when they saw me enter the kitchen.

"Morning Shorty." Gajeel said.

"Morning sir." I said back.

Lily gave Gajeel some kind of look like I couldn't understand and Gajeel frowned and then sighed, "Lily give us a minute."

"Of course sir." He said and walked out of the kitchen.

Gajeel looked at me and backed me up against one of the counters, I looked at him shocked, "W-What are you doing?" I heard myself squeaked. I wanted to slap myself for sounding like a mouse, but he was looking down at me all intimidating like I couldn't help myself.

"So we are back to this sir crap again, huh?" He asked while picking up a lock of my hair and he began to play with it. I watched him twirl it around one of his fingers. What was he doing? I began to get really nervous as he kept it up refusing to stop. "I thought we were good after the other day, but your acting like it never happened."

I took a deep breath, "It was nice what you did, but it still doesn't erase what you did to me. I can't forget and for the moment I can't forgive what you did to me. The cruel trick you played on me, and what you're doing to me now."

He narrowed his eyes which only made him even more intimidating but I refuse to back down, "What am I doing now?"

"You made up some debt that I have to pay off, to keep me here! Do you think I'm too stupid to realize that?" I yelled.

"It's not made up." He grumbled.

"Oh really? So then tell me. How much do I owe you for everything I've broken? What is my entire debt? What have I paid off so far? And when will I be free?" I asked.

He stared at me speechless and I nodded, "Yeah that's what I thought."

"I haven't had time to run the numbers yet, okay?!" He snapped, "I've been busy."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say _sir!_ Once I've finished my breakfast I'll be back in your office to start back up on dusting your books again."

He glared at me so fiercely for a moment I thought I might dissolve into a puddle, but then he marched out of the kitchen. Lily walked back into the kitchen and whistled, "Wow, that was quite a conversation you two had."

My eyes widen, "You were listening?!" I gasp.

He shrugged, "Nothing good is on TV anymore, and you two are my only source on entertainment."

I sighed, "Lily…"

"Levy you should give him a break."

"What? Why?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Of course he would take his side. He's known Gajeel for a really long time.

"He's grown really attached to you in the short time you've stayed here. The master isn't very good at showing his feeling for others but I do think he is in love with you."

I froze and I didn't know what to say. Gajeel in love with me? No that's impossible! I won't believe it. I can't believe it. Lily gave me a gentle smile and walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Listen Levy, if he didn't care about you he would have let you leave a long time ago."

"I think your wrong Lily, Gajeel couldn't love me." I whispered.

"Why not Levy?"

"Because he just can't." I whispered. My own parent's didn't see any reason to love me. They left me on the streets to fend for myself. What would a billionaire like Gajeel ever see in me? Not that I'd ever forgive him for what he did.

"Just give him a chance Levy." Lily smiled, "Now let me fix you some breakfast and you can go work." I nodded and Lily began to make me pancakes and eggs, I didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't hungry. Not that it would matter, if I didn't eat he would just report it to Gajeel and Gajeel would just force me to eat twice as much at lunch. I ate as much breakfast as I could without getting sick, and then I walked over to Gajeel's office and went inside.

He was writing some kind of document and he looked up when I walked inside. He pointed to a stack of books that I left a few days ago. I nodded and without a word and walked over to them and began to dust the inside of them. This was one of the silliest jobs I've ever had, not that I've had many but this really took the cake. Once I was done I began to place some of them on the shelves again. I reached a point where I couldn't put the books on the top shelf because I couldn't reach it. I grabbed a small ladder and climbed it and then placed the books on the top shelf.

I felt myself losing my balance and going backwards, he grabbed my hips to steady me and I looked at him and he smirked, "Are you alright shorty?" I panted but nodded. "That was a close one huh?"

"Yeah that was a good catch, good thing you were watching when I began to lose my balance." I said relieved.

"Oh yeah…good thing." I felt his hands slip from my hips to my ass slowly and he began to rub my ass softly. I froze and my eyes widen.

"Gajeel!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked as he continued to rub my ass.

"Y-Your hands are on my ass!" I could feel blood rushing to my face in embarrassment.

"Hm?" He looked and grinned, "Oh so they are, I was just trying to comfort you. You seemed very shook up." His hands began to kneed into my ass which strangely felt good but weird only making me blush harder.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, "Now get your hands off my ass!"

He laughed, "Sure shorty." He stopped, but I gasped as he picked me up and began to carry me away from the bookcase.

"What are you doing?" I nearly yelled.

"You need a break and we need to talk about something." He said walking towards his desk. He sat down in his desk. Not only did he sit down in his chair at his desk, but he sat down with me in his lap. There is something completely wrong with him!

"Why can't I have my own chair?" I said trying to get out of his lap. He just held me tightly around the waist.

"Because I like this seating arrangement better." He said with a grin. He began to massaging my neck in hopes of relaxing me. "Now I've been thinking of how you want an only business relationship, but I can't do that. Do you know why?" He said.

I swallowed nervously, "No."

"Because every time I have bad day I want to tell you about it, or when I have a good day I want you to know about it. But most importantly every time I see you I want to tell you the best part of my day, which ends up usually being you." I looked at him shocked, "But now I really can't have a business relationship with you ever since I've seen you in that maid's uniform. The things I want to do to you in that." I heard him growl.

"Y-You made me wear it." I said weakly. He kept massaging my neck and he turned me so are lips were almost touching.

"I'm telling you right now, I'm done playing around. I'm going to let you know what my intentions are right here and now. I want you shorty, and I'm going to have you; one way or another so you should prepare yourself. Your stubbornness is no match for my determination."

"S-Sir?"

"No! Enough of that, you're going to start calling me Gajeel again shrimp." He said.

"Fine….Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"Please let me up now!"

"Alright, but what do you think about this?" He asked letting me stand up, I felt my knees nearly give out.

"I need a minute." I said and before he could argue I ran out of the room and slammed his office door shut behind me and ran down the hallway and ran up to my room and I locked my door. I placed a hand against my beating heart. What the hell was that? What has gotten into Gajeel? He put his hands all over me today! I shook my head and laid in my bed, maybe this was an off day for him and he would be better tomorrow? Maybe everything would be back to normal tomorrow?

 _ **Author's Note: Okay guys I got all your reviews and I will now be making this an M rated story. So after this chapter anyone who isn't comfortable with it, probably shouldn't read it. This is your one and only warning. Anyways, what did you guys think of the new and assertive Gajeel? He now wants Levy and he is going to try taking her! Anyways review and tell me what you think, thanks again!**_ __


	11. Forgiveness

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I sighed and got out of bed and hurried to the door, I opened the door and Gajeel was standing there with a grin. I looked down and blushed realizing I was in my blue night gown. I blushed feeling myself flush so badly that it went down to my neck, I tried to shut the door in his face but he quickly shoved his foot in the doorway so I couldn't close the door all the way. "Morning shrimp." He said.

"Gajeel…what are you doing? It's still early, and I don't start working for another hour or two." I said yawning.

He shook his head and gave me a stern look, "Actually, you were supposed to start work, an hour ago. I came to check on you."

"What?!" I said shocked. I let go of the door and walked into my room to look at my clock, "How is that possible, I'm never late." I looked at the time and he was right, I was indeed late. I must not have set my alarm clock last night.

"Not only are you late for work, but I'm curious shrimp what did you have for lunch yesterday?" He asked quietly his eyes narrowing. Ugh oh….I forgot to eat last night, including. I'm guessing he knew that. Maybe I could bluff my way out of this.

"O-Oh well I had…some snacks through the day…." I stammered as Gajeel began backing me up against the wall.

"You know what I think, shrimp?" He murmured placing his face inches from mine. I froze, I began to have a hard time breathing.

"What…?" I asked.

"I think your lying." He said, "Because you suck at lying."

I swallowed nervously, "Gajeel…please leave. I need to get ready for work." I said trying to change the subject."

"Don't change the subject, you broke one of my rules. What do you think should happen to you now?" He asked.

I glared at him, "Nothing."

He arched a brow, and then he busted out laughing, "Really?"

"Yes! You've already forced me to wear that silly maid's uniform, and to do chores now in only your office. I'd love for once just once to do a chore away from you." I said annoyed, "So no I don't think something should happen to me!"

He smirked, "Well too bad." He grabbed my face and placed his lips against mine in a deep passionate kiss. I was to shock to react at first. He rubbed his tongue along my bottom lip and demanded entrance. I was too shocked to deny him anything, so he shoved his tongue in my mouth and I whimpered softly as his tongue danced around with my own. He sucked on my bottom lip and bit down softly making me gasp. His hands slid down my sides to my waist and finally to my ass again, he squeezed my ass and I finally came to my senses and pushed him away.

"No! What are you doing?" I panted softly.

He grinned, "If you didn't know what I was doing, then clearly I wasn't doing it right." He chuckled, "Maybe we need to do it again. You know what they say about practice."

I blushed at that and shook my head, "No! You don't need to do it again…I know what you were doing, but why do you want me? You could have anyone you want Gajeel. I have nothing to give you. Is this about…lust?" I blushed harder just saying it.

He shook his head, "No shorty, it's not _just_ about that. I like who I am when I'm with you, you make me feel good about myself. I feel protective of you, I can't stand the thought of anything bad happening to you. So yes I want your body, but I also want your mind and heart." He said kissing my lips softly again.

I felt my heart flutter and I nodded while I gave him a small smile, "Thank you for telling me that Gajeel. That's honestly one of the sweetest things I've ever heard."

He smiled back giving me a crooked grin that was sure to drive most girl's crazy, "So am I forgiven?"

I bit my lip nervously, "I guess I should attempt to forgive you…" I mumbled. "But only if you try not to make my job so impossible anymore!"

He laughed, "That sounds fair."

He wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest for a hug, I smiled and hugged him back. His hands again wandered down to my ass and squeezed, "Gajeel!" I protested and slapped his shoulder and then backed away.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Are you incapable of keeping your hands from squeezing my ass?"

He smirked, "Just be lucky that's all they are doing." I wasn't sure that I even wanted to know what he meant by that. I sighed but he grinned, "If you want we could both just blow off work and relax in bed." He said waggling his eyebrows.

I blushed and shook my head, "N-no way, we both have a lot of work to do. You should get down there and get to it and I will be down in minute to clean your office." I said.

He narrowed his eyes, "Get dressed, but then you're eating. I'll have Lily make a bunch of food and send it to my office." I knew arguing wouldn't get me very far with him so I just nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you down in a few minutes." He left my room and I put on my uniform and got ready for my day. It was funny how things could change so fast. Hopefully I Gajeel could focus on his work long enough for me to actually finish off his bookshelves. God, I had no idea how much of a perv he was.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay don't kill me, there is no lemon in this chapter, but I promise you there will be one in the next chapter. I just needed to get everything set up right. Thanks you for all your reviews, but for some of you one review per chapter is all that is needed; I appreciate the enthusiasm though. It's very nice. Please keep reviewing I always love to hear what you guys have to say on my stories.**_


End file.
